effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 693: Dugout Etiquette, Warm-Up WAR, and Other Thrilling Emails
Date June 12, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam banter about Pat Venditte and Zack Cozart, then answer emails about batter-pitcher matchups, when to congratulate players, double Delino DeShieldses, and more. Topics * Dominant batter-pitcher matchups * When to congratulate players * Closer performance in non-save situations * Delino DeShields Jr. & Sr. talent comparison * Hidden baseball statistics * Impact of practice and warm-ups on WAR Intro Ray Davies, "You're Asking Me" Banter * The Oakland Athletics' pitching coach considers Pat Venditte two pitchers. In Episode 355 Ben and Sam discussed ambidextrous pitchers and usage/fatigue. * Sam dreamt that he was on the train from Snowpiercer and Sonoma Stompers manager Fehlandt Lentini was at the front of the train. * Zack Cozart is out for the season. He was on Sam's 'Hacking Mass' team. * Sam has Ben give him a variety of words to make 'manager mad libs' from Bryce Price's quote about Zack Cozart. Email Questions * John: "The Blue Jays have called up reliever Phil Coke in time for their series against Boston. Some have noted David Ortiz's going 2-19, a .105 average against Coke as something of a justification. How many plate appearances would it take for you to think that a certain pitcher was a lock against a certain hitter? Would it be more or fewer plate appearances for a hbitter to be a lock against a certain pitcher? For reference, Napoli and Pedroia are both 3-7 while De Aza is 3-9 against Coke." * Wes: "Justin Maxwell just grounded into a double play but a by-product of said double play was an RBI as Joe Panik scored from third. Does Justin Maxwell deserve congratulations, high fives, butt pats, etc. on his return to the dugout? While he unintentionally drove in a run he did so by effectively killing an inning which saw the Giants having the bases loaded with no outs." * Mike (Waterloo, Ontario): "At what point do we think that Delino DeShields Jr. surpassed Delino DeShields Sr. as a ballplayer?" * Patrick: "You've talked a fair amount about hidden perfect games and I was wondering about other hidden accomplishments. Are there any that you would find interesting? Are there any that are notably common or uncommon? Hidden .400 BA over consecutive team 162s, hidden 21+ strikeout games, hidden cycles, hidden 62+ home run season, hidden 68 double seasons." * Mike: "In its current form, how much WAR does practice or training add? Let's say we have a team with a true talent level of 100 wins. How many wins do you deduct for the following scenarios? 1) They skip spring training altogether. They start practicing on opening day. 2) They have two additional weeks of spring training than every other team. 3) They show up at the park five minutes before the game and they play without warm ups every game beyond a pitcher warm up session. 4) They practice two additional hours every game compared to your average team." Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to investigate the claim that closers do not perform as well in non-save situations. * There are 80 pitchers from 2012-14 who had a season with at least 20 saves. Sam compares their OPS in save situations to their season OPS. * Of the 80 pitchers, 48 of the pitchers were better (by OPS) in save situations. By ERA, the group was split evenly between those who were better or worse. Notes * The result of manager mad libs (new words underlined): "Everyone's part of the team," Reds manager Bryan Price said. "But he has a role not just as a great defensive player and someone who's off to a great start offensively, but he's one of those careful suit jackets. He's a guy that's quiet. He can crush at times unless you're around him every day like we are. He's just such a supercilious guy." * Ben and Sam discussed their favorite batter/hitter matchups in several past episodes. In Episode 240 they discussed Ray Durham's struggles against Mariano Rivera and in Episode 246 Sam said his favorite matchup was Sergio Romo vs. Rickie Weeks. * There is a promotion for Father's Day at Macy's that if you spend $35 you get an autographed baseball from Justin Maxwell. * Ben thinks that when Delino DeShields Jr. was 17 he surpassed his father in baseball talent. Sam says age 16. * Tony Gwynn had a hidden .400 season. * Sam thinks a team that skips spring training would only lose two or three wins, and would be at full season readiness in two weeks or fewer. Ben thinks a team would lose seven wins because of it. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 693: Dugout Etiquette, Warm-Up WAR, and Other Thrilling Emails * Reds will miss more than Zack Cozart's glove, bat by John Fay * How to Celebrate a Game-Ending Error by Sam Miller * Fixing the Holes, National League by Sam Miller Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes